


Safe

by chrisonfire



Category: 8P-SB (Band), MEJIBRAY
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisonfire/pseuds/chrisonfire
Summary: Koichi and Genki aren't used to being together alone quite yet.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> his name is genki... im calling him genki

Koichi waited. He couldn't sleep. He didn't know where Genki was. The man was usually back home earlier. He knew he shouldn't worry, but he had the nagging feeling that something was wrong. He always felt that way when he didn't know where his boyfriend was. He was too attached, but he knew Genki didn't mind.

He looked at his phone. He debated calling, but he decided he shouldn't. He shut his eyes and held a pillow to him, a simulation of the comforting warmth of Genki's body. He had left the light on, in case his boyfriend got back late and couldn't see. Although, Koichi doubted he'd be able to sleep before then anyways. He'd probably get up and tear through their house, meeting Genki at the door as soon as he heard the key in the lock. But just in case.

The clock blinked midnight next to him. Koichi slipped into a restless sleep, tossing and turning. The light from his room mixed with his troubled thoughts to give him the sensation that he wasn't truly asleep or awake. He felt like he sometimes did when he was sick and trying to sleep. He missed Genki.

Arms around his waist woke him in an instant. Koichi finally stilled as he felt light kisses on his neck and cheek. He turned around and smiled with relief as he looked at Genki. Genki, safe and unharmed and here with him. “You're back,” he couldn't stop himself from saying, letting his love and caring fill his words.

Genki kissed him on the lips this time, chaste and gentle. He pulled back, looking in Koichi's eyes as if searching for something. Koichi pressed his body closer to the other, kissing him back. Genki smiled into it, and opened his mouth slightly to deepen the kiss. Koichi pulled his leg over Genki's hip, making sure that his boyfriend could feel the effect he had on him.

Genki pulled back, laughing. “It's after 1 am, you know. The neighbours are home.” Koichi kissed him again, stubborn. He pressed his hips on Genki, making his desires clear.

Genki moved, pulling Koichi with him as he straddled his hips. Koichi pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside. He tried to sit up, wanting to touch Genki, but was pushed back. Genki helped him get his own shirt off. He leaned down and Koichi gasped softly as he took a nipple in his mouth. He sucked on it as Koichi tried to press his body against him. His fingers teased the other, and Koichi pressed his hips up.

“Genki…” Koichi mumbled. He spread his legs. Genki was happy to oblige, moving down to pull off the boy's sweatpants. He wasn't wearing anything underneath. Genki admired the view. His thighs were pale, unmarked and beautiful. He sucked on them, leaving hickeys to prove that Koichi was his. Koichi put a hand on himself, lightly rubbing. He was already leaking precum. His cheeks flushed.

Koichi's hands reached down. He lightly held Genki's head as the man laid kisses on his body. He encouraged him to move to where he wanted him, and Genki followed willingly. Koichi let out a soft whine as the other lapped at his shaft. He shuddered as he felt Genki take him in. He was grateful he didn't tease.

Koichi's eyes squeezed shut. Genki used his hand to massage him while he sucked, the combination never getting less delicious. “You're perfect, Genki,” he encouraged. He always wanted the man to know he was loved.

His hips bucked up on their own. Genki readjusted, taking his hand away and looking up at Koichi. Koichi moaned at the sight of him so pliant and willing. He slowly pushed his hips back up, trying not to choke him. When Genki seemed fine, he did it harder. He worked up to full on fucking Genki's mouth, head falling back against the pillow. He whimpered. “Genki, Gen..”

Then the mouth around him was gone. He cried out softly. He had been so close. He opened his eyes, reassured by Genki's continued presence. Hands parted his legs, and he closed his eyes and blushed furiously at being on display like this. One eye cracked open when he felt the press of a cold, slick finger inside him. He laid back, trying to relax his body as Genki worked him open.

He was patient, pressing inside him and not putting another finger in until he was ready. Koichi was hard still but waited to touch himself, not wanting to come too early. He wanted Genki inside him when he came. He sighed softly at the thought, and cried out at the sudden feeling of Genki's fingers pressing against his prostate. Pleasure flared through his body as Genki rubbed that spot, and his hips bucked into the air. “There, please, more,” he rambled. Genki stopped to continue scissoring him open. Koichi whimpered in want. He met Genki's eyes.

Genki pulled off of him, sliding off his jeans. He moved back to kiss Koichi again. Koichi pressed against him, hooking his legs around the boy's waist. He rubbed his ass against Genki. His boyfriend groaned into his mouth, and he swallowed the noises. “Please…”

Genki sat up again, pulling Koichi onto his lap when he didn't let go. Koichi moved, lined up, and sat down on Genki's dick. They both exhaled simultaneously. Koichi felt full.

He started moving, bouncing lightly on Genki's lap. He pressed his face against the other's neck. He whimpered against it, and his eyes flew open when Genki thrusted up and hit the spot inside him. He moved harder.

Genki stopped him. He pushed Koichi off, and he willingly moved onto his hands and knees. Koichi turned and looked at him. He adored the look of passion when Genki was with him, confident and so alive. He spread his legs enticingly.

Genki's hands rested on Koichi's hips as he thrusted back in. He didn't bother going softly. He fucked into him, aggressive. He knew exactly where Koichi liked it. His back arched and he clawed at the sheets as Genki hit his spot over and over. His body tensed as heat curled into his abdomen.

“Ah, Koichi…” Genki's hips were stuttering. Koichi knew he was close. He felt a hand wrap around his length, and with that he came suddenly across his bed. He felt Genki come inside him. They fell together. 

Genki held tightly to him. There was a loud knock on the door.

Genki stood up and wrapped a towel around his waist. He went to the door. Koichi could hear the conversation from the room.

“Hey, could you keep it down? We know you're famous and all but we're trying to sleep.”

“Ah, so sorry! I got home late tonight. I'll keep it in mind.”

The door slammed shut. Genki crawled back into bed with Koichi. “I will not keep it in mind.”


End file.
